


Soar

by varooooom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's really no holding Merlin back when he gets excited. Not that Arthur would ever deign to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soar

The first day Arthur returns from work to their brand new house, he's barely two seconds out of his car before a blur of red fabric and shaggy black hair tackles him from the driveway to the grass.

"Merlin!" he yelps, immediate distress for his now ruined suit, but the other man smothers his complaints with kisses.

"I love you," Merlin whispers into the corner of Arthur's lips, kissing along his jaw before returning his lips. It's frantic and messy and there's laughter bubbling up deep in Arthur's chest. "I love you."

The warmth in his belly leaves Arthur defenceless against Merlin's overt affection, and he flops his head back into the grass in defeat as Merlin starts tugging away his tie and pulling on his buttons. "And you felt the need to proclaim this right in front of our home?"

"It's our _home_ , Arthur," Merlin says excitedly, kissing along Arthur's collarbone and - _oi_ , that is a fair few more buttons undone than is decent for public - " _Ours_." Arthur lets out a breathless gasp when Merlin, that _snake_ , somehow manages to open his shirt entirely and busies his hands with trailing down his chest. His lips trail back up Arthur's neck to kiss him deeply, tongues exploring familiar mouths until Arthur is seeing stars. "I love you."

"I - _ah_ \- I love you too, you idiot," Arthur breathes, hands gripping Merlin's hips to stop his sinful and _horribly_ inappropriate wriggling, "But do we really need to do this in the bloody lawn?"

Merlin grins against his lips, "Couldn't wait." His hands start working at Arthur's belt and Arthur _groans_. "Can't wait. I saw you - saw you driving up _our_ driveway in _our_ car to _our bloody house_ , I couldn't -" 

Arthur interrupts his rambling - because Merlin can rant for days on end when he gets excited about something - by slipping his fingers into his hair and pulling him down into a kiss. Kissing turns to laughing turns to rolling until Arthur can pin Merlin beneath him, and when he sees that bright-eyed wonder in the blue eyes staring right back up at him, when he has to question whether they're reflecting the sky or whether the sky is reflecting Merlin in all his brilliance and beauty, all rational thought leaves him and his heart pounds against his ribs until he fears it might burst.

"I -"

"I love you," Merlin says before he can get the words out and he laughs, bowing his head to press their foreheads together. The bastard grins in victory, brushes the backs of his fingers across his cheek, kisses him once, twice, and smiles again. "Gods, but I love you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur smiles, distantly aware that his shirt and trousers are open, that he's laying on top of his husband in the middle of their yard in broad daylight, that he doesn't care about anything that isn't the blush on Merlin's cheeks and the smile on his lips.

"I'm home."

(And when they get a notice the next day taped to the front door about their little public show of affection, Merlin laughs until he cries and Arthur kisses him until they find the true meaning of indecency.)


End file.
